Change
by Grayish light
Summary: "why are you acting like this ,why cant you see Vaughn you have to let people in you have to share stuff with people ,... You have to change vaughn "


**~~~~~~~ Change ~~~~~~~**

**Note : I don't own harvest moon our anything related to it :P**

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction so please review it and also please be gentle with me**

**But I would just like to say that please review my story .. so now please stop reading this stupid thing and start reading the story like seriously you guys are just wasting your time on this**

**CHAPTER : 1**

**Meet the Town Folks**

Urghh what is wrong with everyone is today the day to annoy Chelsea till she becomes crazy or something I swear if there is another knock on this dam door I will knock the guy out who ever knocked

**THUD THUD THUD**

Oh great whenever I say this someone has to come why is my life so damn complicated

**THUD THUD THUD**

"okay .. ! wait a sec I am coming " I yelled . I started to walk towards my door and opened it and there standing were two figures one of them was a blonde who was just about my age . She was wearing a pink button up shirt and blue shorts .her hair were tied in a ponytail . The other figure was about in there forties she was a blonde with blue eyes and well by the look of her I can say that she was that girls mother .I stood there looking at them for I guess about a minute until I finally spoke up

"Hi I am Chelsea . We have'nt meet before have we " I said smilingly

" Hello Chelsea I am Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia " She pointed towards the blonde who standing there . Mirabelle raised her hand towards me and I shook it .

" I am the owner of the animal shop and you being a rancher I just wanted to inform you that whenever you are ready to buy an animal you can come to me " Her voice was very sweet and joyful .I than looked towards the blonde who was staring at me and smiling .I smiled at her and she came bouncing towards me and grabbed me in an hug I flinched at it but than I gave her a hug too

"Chelsea I can just tell that we are gonna be best friends " she said sweetly . I looked at her for a sec than smiled at her " Well that will be great " I grined and hugged her again .

"Well isn't this nice you two just met and you are best friends already ." Mirabelle laughingly said that . I suddenly looked at the clock and saw it was 10 o'clock . Its ten already I have not even started working yet . There you go if Mirabelle or Julia caught sight of my farm they would just think I am one of those city people who just slacks all day and those nothing . What should I do should I tell them to leave no that won't be nice than what exactly should I do

"Helloo ! earth to Chelsea earth to Chelsea please respond over "Julia was snapping her fingers in front of me . I didn't even notice that I zone out ...just typical me

"oh Sorry I didn't mean to keep ya all hanging there " I sheepishly laughed

"no its…"

"Oh my goodness ! Julia look at the time . Its ten already I didn't even open the shop yet ."she spoke really fast . "Oh Chelsea dear its been lovely to meet you but unfortunately we have to go "she said sweetly and look towards Julia who was giving her puppy dog eyes so she can stay but Mirabelle ignored it

"But mom I kinda want to… " she broke mid sentence as Mirabelle grabbed her hand and started draging her body out of the farm

I was practically dumbstruck seeing what happened . Well what the hell just happened here . Oh leave that Chels you have work to do . I shrugged my shoulders and started heading towards my field . Okie Dokie first things first get these dam weeds of my field

I took my sickle out if my tools chest "okay weeds you think that you are tougher than me well huh…. Huh…. do you" I glared at them

"well just see about that when you get a little taste of my pal sickle here .."I gave the weeds an evil grin and started cutting them . I was working in my field for nearly 5 hours .The suns hot rays were stinging on my back . my whole body was covered in sweat and God knows how awful I was smelling . I was actually smiling like vomit mixed with peanut butter…. Yuck .. . It was about 3 o'clock when I was finished with cutting all the weeds . I was proud at myself at my handwork and I started jumping up and down at my accomplishment .

"YES ! look at my field there is not even a single sign of those wweeeeds" All my happiness was thrown when I saw a glimpse of a single stupid dam weed . I walked up to it and gave it a cold death glare

"well you just think that you could sit there and make fun of me HUH weed"I said it's name as if it was an abuse . "well why don't you say hello to my pal sickle "I gave my sickle a swing and decipated that weed

"well now that will show you to mock me " I chuckled evily

"WOW now that was weird "A masculine voice came from behind me and startled me . I jumped a few centimetres in the air and squeaked . I closed my eyes and swung my sickle from where the voice had come from and when I opened my eyes they came in contact with a pair of brown eyes .He was a bit tan in complexion and had long brown messy hairs he was wearing a purple bandana on his head . HE was wearing a black under shirt and on top of it a white sleeve less shirt and a pair of khaki shorts . His brown eyes were open wide in shock and horror as my sickle was just a few centimeters away from his face "Who are you and what are you doing at my farm " I was giving him a death glare and didn't even pull my sickle away from his face

"Me. You . Fish . Water .Ocean .Sickle ….." he started babbling random thing s

"WILL YOU JUST GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME "he shrieked and I swear if I didn't have look at this guy I seriously would have mistaken him of being a girl

I quickly got my sickle away from his face and started staring coldly at him "Well are you gonna tell me who are you " I coolly stated . He looked skeptically at me as if I have asked him something wrong but he quickly composed himself and plastered a big smile on his face

"Hi I am Denny . I am the fisherman around here "He raised his hands towards me and after a minute of complete struggle within myself deciding whether should I shook the creeps hand or not I gave the thought and shook it anyway

" Hi I am Chelsea Burns the rancher "I smiled at him . why am I smiling the idiot just snook up on me and nearly gave me a heart attack . wait a sec how long has he been standing there . He better have not seen me yelling at those weeds the guy must really think am a lunatic or something

"Hey how long have you been standing there ?' I asked hoping that he hasn't seen me yelling

"Well since you picked the fight with those weeds there "he laughed

I felt the blood rushing in my cheeks and my face and ears warmed up as a freaking oven " don't you know that it is rude to trespass on people's property " I started sending him death glares

"well of course I know that but it was just hilarious to see you act like a mad person "he started laughing . He is laughing ,he is laughing at me .What he thinks I am some sort of a clown .The nerve of this guy . I could feel my anger boiling inside of me

"you know that I could have you arrested in charge of sneaking up on my damn property " I yelled "Hey I am sorry I didn't mean to sneak around . I am terribly sorry "He started looking at me with his big brown beautiful eyes . WAIT .. what beautiful .. oh stupid thoughts

"Okay okay fine . Now tell me what are you doing here " I huffed

"I came to see the rancher here of course "he said cheerfully

" Well you have met her now you can go " I huffed and started tilting my field

" I am guessing you are still angry Huh " He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

"…."

"Are you gonna say something "

"…"

"Oh come on reply "he started poking my back

"Get the HELL out of my farm "I yelled" Oh but I like talking to you" He whined

"Get out " I hissed

"But …. "

" Get out or I am gonna pick my damn sickle up and chase after you till you get out " I threatened him

"So.. do you like fishing " he casually asked avoiding the fact that I just threatened him

The nerve of this guy . What in the world those he think he is doing . He just completely ignored what I said to him

"DENNY "I yelled " . .FARM" I applied pressure in saying those words

"You know I love fishing "He smirked

That's it I picked up my sickle and started running after him  
"Wow Chelsea ! I was just kidding "he said it while running

"Oh yeah "I ran after him until he was near the exit . He stooped there and kneeled down to catch his breath .He was breathing heavily due to the running "You know fishing is really awesome it calms a person down and by the look of it you need it a lot "he smirked .Oh this guy I picked up a stone and throwed it at him but unfortunately he dodged it

"well see you tomorrow Chels "He smiled brightly and left . That stupid idiot reminds me a lot about another stupid idiot I know oh jack I wish you were here

I turned around and look at my field not even a single sign of weeds in it now .It only has boulders and large stumps well I could get rid off them tomorrow . Now am off to take a bath .I got into my house and went to my dresser to take out my clothes I decided to wear my favorite pink T-shirt and dark blue jeans and last but not the least my lucky red bandana which I always wear . I looked at myself in the mirror I was covered in mud . my chestnut hair were tangled . there was a lot of scratches on my arms and legs well these things do happen I am a farmer .There were dark circles coming around my dark blue eyes mostly due to my lack of sleep . But on the contrary I was looking nice . I went into my bathroom I quickly took a shower . I got dressed and came out of my bathroom

Well what should I do now I could go and read that novel I was thinking about ..

**KNOCK KNOCK**

There was a knocking at my door , I walked to my door and opened it and saw a boy and a girl they both were arguing about something . They both had pink hair and looked kind a bit of the same they must be twins . I was standing there and looking at them but they did not even notice me and were carrying on there argue

"Ummm. Hello " I tried to get there attention

" OH sorry about that .. Hi I am Natalie and this is my dorky brother Elliot" she pointed towards the guy and smirked . I think this girl and I are gonna be on good terms

"Hi I am Chelsea . But you can call me chels " I smiled at her

" Did you have to call me a dork in front of her "Elliot shot daggers towards her " Well yeah ! I should tell her what you are dork " she grinned " that's it am telling mom that you are being a bully again " and with that he turned on his heels and started marching over to the exit " Oh yeah you need to get there before you tell mom "she gave him an evil grin and ran after him .

Okay that was weird this whole town is filled with weird people and with that I went inside my house . I had nothing to do so I lay there on my bed . It was 6 in the evening and had nothing to do . What should I do I know I should go to Julia . I quickly jumped out of bed and wore my sneaks and got out of my house . I crossed the bridge to get to town and found the animal shop . I opened the door and there was a loud cling sound as there was a bell on top of the door . I looked at=round and saw that no one was there "Hello ! anyone here " I said

"Hey Chels am in the lounge " I walked into he lounge to see Julia sitting there on the couch watching OH shit no Twilight . I don't like this movie

"Hey Chels what bring you here " she turned her head to look at me

" well I was getting bored and decided th… "

" Okay sheesssh the best part is about to come where she tells him that she knows he is a vampire " she squeaked

" okay " I gave her one of those looks which say 'are you kidding me ' and she nodded and rolled her eyes  
"Comeon chels don't be a hater just come here and sit down "I sighed and sat on the couch with her

After an hour of pure horror watching that movie It finally ended I have no idea which thing was most annoying the movie or Julia's crying over the part where Bella get's hurt

" That was an awesome MOVIE " she yelled " What you think Chels " she turned her head towards me " yeah it was okay "

" Hey where is your mom " I asked her after realizing I haven't seen her

" She went to have a little gossip time with Felicia Natalie's mom " she went into the kitchen " Hey chels would you like some cake" she asked "well would I " I grinned . I was dying to have some cake . She came out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand which had cake in them .she handed me one . I looked at it . It was a chocolate cake I love chocolate . My mouth started watering at the sight of it "It's a chocolate cake " I grinned at her she made a confused look " Well I guess in a way " she laughed nervously

I took my fork and took a bite of the cake .I was waiting for the sweet chocolaty taste to fill my mouth but a more burnt taste came in my mouth . It tasted like someone burnt cat food and than mixed it in pineapples . It was the most horrifying thing I ate . My eyes started watering up . Julia's eyes were looking at me so intentionally that I couldn't help but smile

" So how is it ? Is it good ?"She excitedly asked me . I didn't want to disappoint her so instead of telling the truth I lied

"Yum . Its delicious " I gave her one of my stupid grin and pray to the lord that my tears won"t spill. She brightly smiled at me

"Than take another bite than "

A chill went down my spine as she said that .Eat that thing again it please it taste like freshly baked vomit . NO THANKS

" No Julia its so delicious that I just want to savour the taste " I lied

" If you like it so much than eat it don't worry there is a lot more where that come from " she giggled . You don't say

" oh just take another bite .Here "She quickly took my piece of cake and shoved it down my throat . As I swallowed it I could feel my stomach aching the next thing I know what happened was that I was running to their bathroom and hurling my guts out

" OH my God Chels you should have told me you were sick " She looked at me worriedly .I am sick please your stupid cake did this to me . After I felt like I wont puke any more I came out

" You fellin okay now " She asked with concern " Yeah much better now " I actually felt better after getting that thing out of my system " Okay now that's good " She turned around and took a bite of that cake

" Julia NO " I warned her but too late she had already swallowed that thing . S he looked at me wide eyed and ran to the sink and spit that thing out " Ewww . That was disgusting " She whined and started washing her tongue with soap No kidding she actually washed it with soap

" well that was a failure " She dumped that cake into the trash bin . I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 oh shit am late .I rushed to the door and turned to Julia " Okay bye Jules I have to go its getting late " I waved her goodbye and went "Wait Chels …." Julia was about to say something but I was already gone . On my way back I passed by Mirabelle who was mumbling something to herself about how late it has been and Julia is all alone . As I passed by she noticed me

"Chelsea dear what are you doing here its really late dear and there are wild dogs which came out at this time where you live " She asked me with concern " I know mirabelle and I am gonna hurry up and g o" I started running towards my farm where as Mirabelle was telling me to stay with her but I didn't want to be bother .I ran as quickly as possible and reached my farm and entered my house .I quickly changed into my pj's and went to bed

XxXXxxXxXxxXXXXXxXxxXxXxxXxXXXXXxXxxXXXXxxxxxxxXxX 

The next morning I woke up at the sound of a loud banging on my door . I jumped out of bed and walked to my door and opened it and I saw a cowboy standing there .Wait a sec a COWBOY , a real life cowboy . Like literally this guy was wearing dark clothing and a brown vest . A belt on his waist with a lasso attached to it , leathered boots . This guy was even wearing a Stetson hat Yup a real cowboy . His back was at me so I couldn't see his face .He had silver hair wait .. What silver hair . He was mumbling something to himself that how much annoying his cousin is . As he noticed that I have opened the door he turned around and my eyes met with a pair of dark purple eyes .Wait what purple I have never seen purple eyes ever as in ever in my life

**Well that is it i hope you guys like it and please review ... **


End file.
